The Drabble Files
by Elfish Etyma
Summary: A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.
1. Ashes to Ashes, and Dust to Dust

Author's Notes: Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

Summary: A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

Disclaimer: Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

The Drabble Files  
By dntfckwifme

Ashes to Ashes, and Dust to Dust…

The building had been evacuated. Thick, dark smoke curled into the air and the Fire Engine sirens sang out. People grouped together, chattering excitedly as they looked upon a tiny male whom was covered head to foot in black. A tip of his once bring pink hair, now coated black, was smoking slightly; wide amethyst eyes gazed into nothing. The people seemed to make a circle around the shocked boy whom just stood there, waiting for the fireman to come back outside. The smoke continued to curl into the air while it was being battled by icy jets of water. He was only trying to make something for Yuki and he'd ended up setting the kitchen on fire. Of course, he'd panicked and everything got out of hand; until the whole apartment was ablaze and being licked at by the flames. The dark figure of the fireman was evident as he walked out of the smoking building and as he reached Shuichi, he held out a black, burnt nearly disintegrated cake out to him. Shuichi looked up at Yuki, who seemed beyond furious. "Happy Birthday," he squeaked, a puff of smoke expelling from his mouth. The cake crumbled into ash.


	2. Because I said I

Author's Notes: Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

Summary: A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

Disclaimer: Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

The Drabble Files  
By dntfckwifme

Because I said I…

Amethyst eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and Shindou Shuichi fell to the floor in a mass of wiry limbs and pink hair, in a dead faint. Hiro nearly splurted coffee out of his nose as he watched his best friend collapse to the floor, the phone that he'd been previously talking on, skittering away as he fell. Suguru merely looked up from some melodies, took in Bad Luck's lead singer passed-out on the floor, and sighed, knowing that they'd get no more work done today; Sakano of course, blacked-out too, not one to be left out. K was currently loading up his Magnum, grinning manically as he took aim, knowing that this would wake Shuichi up, and if it didn't… well, he had bigger guns that he'd been _dying _to use. No pun intended, of course. The aforementioned mobile phone that said Shuichi had been talking on, lay forgotten a few feet away from where Hiro was trying to rouse the pink fluff ball, the, "Oi! Brat… answer me!" going unnoticed as it crackled its way through the bad reception. Back at the apartment that Shuichi shared with Yuki, said blonde novelist grumpily put the phone down, leaning back on his chair as he took a slow drag of his cigarette. He and Shuichi had been together for some time now, and it was the brats birthday, something to which Yuki had no idea what to get him, seeing as when Shuichi wanted something, he'd buy it there and then. So, he gave him the only thing that he didn't have… "That's the last time I tell that retard I love him, if he faints on me."

* * *

Good job I'm not in this for the reviews. Thank you **Ildreen Love** though, your reivew made me squeal. 


	3. I Just Wanted

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.Summary: A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

The Drabble Files   
By dntfckwifme

I just wanted…

Shuichi was sulking; bottom lip sticking out, eyebrows curved downwards, large purple eyes brimming with tears… his hands, in handcuffs. This was not cool, it was all Hiro's fault too, making sure that his wages got put straight into the bank, only allowing Yuki or himself to have the account number and security pin to get into it. Oh sure, Hiro said that he wasted his money, but how could anyone say that a hundred boxes of pocky was a waste of money, seeing how that was the last thing he blew his money on once he was paid. After that, Hiro wouldn't let Shuichi have his money, unless in dire need, and he didn't think that Shuichi needing a teddy was dire, claiming that seeing how he lived with someone, why the hell would he want a teddy. Saying he was lonely when Yuki was holed up in his office didn't work… so our little innocent idiot, tried to steal the damn toy. Tried being the operative word. The security guards had caught him, hauling the near-anorexic looking youth up under each armpit and dragged him into the room he was currently sulking in, before slapping handcuffs around his wrists and asking for I.D. Something which Shuichi didn't hold. So now, according to the store manager, they were waiting for Shuichi's 'guardian' - that being Yuki - because they didn't believe him to be old enough to sort this out himself. He was, quite rightly, insulted, but kept quiet, opting to just glare at the large man, after all, he said he wouldn't call the cops - which was _good_. When Yuki finally arrived, amazingly managing to look both annoyed yet bored (Yuki Look Number 14), the store manager actually had to blink a few times, casting quick looks to the toy the pink haired youth had been trying to steal, and then back to the man who was currently cuffing said pink haired youth around the head while muttering under his breath. This man… this man looked just like the plushie, right down to the scowl. The hell…?

* * *

;; more people have reviewed.. sweet. **Emma: **erphm.. sorry? Bwha. **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** Hehs!! I is so happy you likies! -Glomps- **lemur130:** Brithday to birthday.. oh yeah! I did, didn't I? Hum. Go me. And yeah, the second one I liked more, even though it was totally random, I could so see Shuichi doing that.. **Pyrasi:** -squeaks- you're the gal that writes the random HP/Gavi fic that -cough-I'vebeentoolazytorevieweventhoughI'mstillreadingit-cough- I feel loved and am 'appy that you like the idea of shoving them all in one place! **Kibethan:** The earthquake story gal, that I've also been to -cough-lazy-cough- to review. Cute you say, what can _I_ say, Shuichi is just an adorable person to write. **Ildreen Love:** Glad you're still liking this!! And your little sniplett was (while scattered with a few mistakes, but hey, there's loads in mine) just so adorable and sweet. Why not post it? **Anna Sartin:** -preens- I feel so... _loved_!! -Huggles and grins- Thank yoooooooooou! **Sliefoxx:** Serious, in the houmor section? The horror!! (hah, no pun meant!) and look.. -poof- I've added more. Wow. Go me!!

-Feels so loved- -Preens- Bwha.. I think the second one is still my personal fav. -Ponders what to write about next-


	4. My Yuki!

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes: **It's 4.38 AM and I think the Olbas Oil has gone to my head.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.Disclaimer: Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files   
**By dntfckwifme

_My Yuki!_

Shuichi grinned, lifting the fork full of noodles up to Yuki's mouth, making train noises as he brought it closer. He was having so much fun! He'd dressed Yuki up in one of his outfits - he didn't dare try the schoolgirl one, 'least he'd be hanging out of it, if you know what I mean - they'd danced to some random pop junk from off one of the televisions many channels, and he'd also done Yuki's hair - some little cute clips that he'd stolen off his sister ages ago. Shuichi beamed, looking impossibly cute as he waddled around the kitchen looking for a cloth to wipe Yuki's mouth because he'd missed, his blue tank top slipping down his thin shoulder while his boxer shots where impossibly long - they reached his knees for Lords sake - and too big. Granted, they _were _Yuki's… Still grinning goofily he dabbed Yuki's slightly scowling mouth with the cloth before readjusting some of the clips in his hair. Hearing a noise coming from the Living Room, Shuichi looked up just in time to see Yuki leaning against the kitchen archway, giving him Look Number Five - the 'what the fuck' look - before raising an eyebrow once his golden eyes had drifted from his adorable lover to his adorable lover's current obsession. "You stole a cardboard cut out of me?" An enthusiastic squeal/nod was his forthcoming answer.

* * *

**Ildreen Love:** Heh, thanks. Y'know, everyone wants a damn plushie. I want one too! **Kibethan:** O.o okay... I'll review? And glad you likies. **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** My plushie! You no steal!! .. and when I next update, I'll tell you if you wanna? **Ashura Akuma:** -cleans up the melted mess and walks off whistling- didn't do notin'... **Thalia Branwen:** -backs away from the cackling one- **ola:** Lookie!! -poof- there's more.. again. -rubs back of neck- this shit suuuure is being churned out..

-sniffle- I be ill. >. that like, sucks. -twitches-


	5. He Has to Be!

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.Disclaimer: Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files   
**By dntfckwifme

He Has to Be!

"Wah! No, Yuki. Stop it!" Shuichi cried, pressing his hands tighter against his ears while he shook his head frantically, pink bangs flying this way and that. "Sakuma-san wouldn't lie about something as important as that!" With purple eyes brimming with tears he gazed at the calm looking Yuki, the oddly coloured orbs watching as he flicked his cigarette, causing the ash to dance through the air before landing on the floor. Yuki looked as stony as ever, a slight scowl embedded on his pale features as he stared at his younger lover, his expression never wavering. He went to speak, his mouth opening slowly before Shuichi cut him off before he'd even began-- "Stop it Yuki, you big meanie head! Don't say it again! Sakuma-san told me great stories about him and they have to be true, he wouldn't lie!" Pouting slightly, he scrunched his eyes closed before latching himself around the seated Yuki's waist. "Saint Nicolas just _has _to be real, Yuki! I don't care what you say!"

* * *

**Ashura Akuma:** I could just see Shuichi robbing off with one of those cardboard cut-outs from a bookshop, that's all. That random idea came to me when I had my head hanging out my bedroom window, trying to clear my nose up... **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** -ducks the pillows... or tried too- -gets hit in the face with one- -sulks- You're never online when I update! Like now for example.. I sorry!! And I've never read the manga's -plans on getting them soon!!- but.. that'd be SUCH a Shuichi thing. He's adorable.

-blinks- I am _so_ not in this for the reivews, and update when the, er... 'inspiration' strikes. This idea came from wandering 'round town in the rain, and a little girl was crying 'cause her brother(?) was telling her that Santa wasn't real. Evil little kid. But yush! 'tis how this was born... -sneezes-


	6. Eggs and Flour

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files   
**By dntfckwifme

Eggs and Flour

"Come here, idiot," Yuki mumbled, his voice low and carrying an undertone of concern as he held an arm out to his crying pink-haired fluff ball. Shuichi, not one to pass up such an opportunity, fell into his lovers arms, wrapping his own skinny arms around Yuki's waist, his fingers clutching with a death-like grace onto his shirt as he sobbed his heart out, his tiny boyish face becoming stained with tear tracks and turning a slightly reddish hue. "What're you crying for, you retard?" Yuki questioned him, even though he knew the answer, his voice rumbling through his chest and Shuichi's ear. Said pink-haired brat just shook his head, burying his face deeper into Yuki's broad chest while he sobbed all the more, his tiny hands turning white as he gripped Yuki with all his might. His usual bright, lively and flamboyant pink hair was matted with egg shells, while the yoke and white of the eggs dribbled down the youths tasteless orange jacket, before some flour caught most of it up on his kaki shorts and his skeletal legs were covered in the concoction. "What have I told you, brat? Don't let them get to you." The blonde novelist soothed as his hand rubbed a circle on the trembling singers back, his hand becoming sticky with egg-yoke, "Just because some people are against our relationship, it doesn't make it wrong. Those people are just thicker than you." Yuki felt Shuichi nod against his chest as he pulled himself closer, yet the blonde wasn't soothed by this fact as the tiny, fragile little thing known as Shindou Shuichi continued to cry, until he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Ildreen Love:** Star has asked me how many looks Yuki has, and the answer is... LOTS. -noddles- Shuichi is so adorable, innie? -pouts and hands over a Yuki plushie- And yeah, while Yuki is cute, Shuichi takes the biscuit and is even cuter! **Ashura Akuma:** Heh. Father Christmas and Shu - what a wonderful concept! **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** -eats the offered pocky happily- I'm on a roll! Another update!! **coconut-ice agent h/h:** Shuichi is the sweetest, Star!! half of your reivew doesn't make sense.. o.o but it was a sweet, cute image of Shu! Eat him with a spoon? How about a spork? The review comment.. wtf? lmao - awesome mental image of Shu stealing the cardboard cut-out. -dodges rabid hamsters- My pet Shuichi!! -hiss-

Empgh... I've updated.. again. The hell? Don't ask me, I just write when an idea hits me. This one was quite a serious topic, in contrast to the others. -crinkles nose- the idea demanded to be wrote and I listen to my Muse.. most of the time. So yeah... -wonders why she's trying to explain/justify this dabble- Hope you liked? -scrambles off- you usual 'bout of humour should be back, next update!


	7. Innie, Outtie

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files  
**By dntfckwifme

_Innie, Outtie…_

_Pop._ Shuichi stared in wonderment, purple eyes large and wild, pink hair unkempt. "That is _so_ weird," he affirmed, slightly poking what he was so steadily gazing at, a little more than surprised at the odd fact that he'd never noticed it before. Yuki sat up and rolled his eyes before flopping backwards onto the bed as he flung an arm over his eyes. "Hey Yuki, you ever noticed this before?" A low grumble that Shuichi took as a very irritated yes, was issued by the aforementioned Yuki in response to his question. The distracted singer hummed slightly. "I never have."

"As nice as that is, would you mind continuing what you started?" the blonde grumbled.

Shuichi blinked. "Huh… oh yeah! Sorry! I got distracted…"

"Obviously," Yuki replied dryly.

"Besides," he grinned ruefully, "I thought you said I suck at giving head."

"Sucking is the general idea, yes." Shuichi poked Yuki, hard, for his cheek. "Practice makes perfect, so get on with it before I change my mind."

"Okay Yuki. It's just that I've never noticed that you had an outtie tummy-hole. It's so _weird_!"

"…idiot."

* * *

**coconut-ice agent h/h:** -giggles at review- dollies, you always make me laugh. I sorries. I never meanta make you sad!! You gotta admit as evil as it was, the image of Shuichi covered in egg-yoke and flour is a little amusing. And look! I finally wasn't too lazy to type this up! woo! **Whispers of a Ghost:** -blushes madly- you're gunna make my head swell, if you continue to lavish praise upon me. .. .. Feel free to continue! -wink- and yup, a very serious topic indeed. I agree with you, people need to get a grip, seriously. Buh.. -sigh- people are too hard headed. -is thrilled that you loved 'Just Wanted to Dance- you are the sweetest. -offers a Yuki/Shuichi plushie- **ImpishyNymph:** -pats- I know. **Ildreen Love:** my faithful reviewer! -wants the cake now that you've mentioned giving me some- of course you can have the Shu plushie, s'long as you no beat up the peeps that hurt poor Shuichi. -offers Shuichi plushie- mmkas? **Emma _(x3)_:** -shakes head at- mef. -giggles- you are off ya head, girlily. **MinuMiro:** a new person! -glomps- welcome! -offers a drink that isn't spiked with vodka- -shifty eyes- heh! y'know, never noticed that it rhymed, you deserve a cookie. -offers some- and I'm chuffed that you're liking these! and thank you for the comments on my writing.. -preens- I feel loved! **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** -huggles- see, another chappie for you! Ohs! btw, nearly finished BETA-ing ya story, even if m'ill. -blows a raspberry- your chapter is more important! **Ashura Akuma:** -tries not to look suspicious- I didn't do it to Shuichi! I swear I'd never do that just to write a drabble about it... -sweatdrop- and look, an update!! I've had this one wrote for ages, I wrote it at school; the idea came to me when I was walking to said place and bam, it was born! **mariklover12:** -innocent look- lalalala -kicks-

An update people! -blows dust off the files- did ya miss me? -impish grin- I know this was a little different to the others, not as good/funny... but I'm ill (ignore the fact I wrote this when I _wasn't_ ill). Do hope you enjoyed it. Later people. Expect another update soon!


	8. Looks so Easy

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files  
**By dntfckwifme

Looks so easy…

Shuichi was hacking up a lung; he couldn't breathe. With eyes watering out of his control, they gazed up at the slightly amused looking blonde, noting dully that Yuki plucked something out of his hand and smirked at him, yet Shuichi continued to cough and hack, lips curving into a pout as he got a slight rest from the onslaught of choking. After his little fit was over, large lavender coloured eyes framed by eyelashes clumped together with tears, looked up and the pout on his lips gained depth; his little button nose had a red tinge to it, as did the tip of his ears as they poked out to say hello from underneath pink locks. Yuki smirked even more. "It was your own fault, idiot," said the aforementioned blonde, as he took a drag on his cigarette, almost as though he was taunting his tiny lover. "You wanted to know what was so 'great' about it. Well, now you know." He blew out the smoke in a thin line, watching it melt into the air and Shuichi's pout started to turn into a sulk. "You've just gone and proved a theory… retards can't smoke." The long wail of, 'YUUUUUKI!' echoed in the apartment for sometime after that remark.

* * *

**Whispers of a Ghost:** -cuddles the praise book close- And outtie tummy-buttons RULE! I've got a friend (cannot remember who) who has one.. and I always make 'um sit there while I poke it, over and over. Hahaha.. -nervous laugh- I read that the day it was uploaded. -sweatdrop- I just don't review unless I'm not feeling lazy. I did love it though, and I totally say enter it. It made me giggle madly. -noddles- awesome peice of work, from an awesome chicka. -hopes you are female after that comment- **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** I love you; anything you write, I'll read. Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing (again) but now, go study!! >. **Ildreen Love:** -munches cakie- yuuu-uum, mmhmm. Teacher suck, so no be sad! I hate my English Lit. teacher, "Is the lesson too difficult for you, Sarelle?" .. -twitch- stoopid senior citizens, she should retire already, damnit. The lesson ain't hard, she just sucks at a teacher. -P so see, all teachers suck. So cheer up some more!! **Cookie:** Errmph? The summary isn't foolish, how else would you try to attract readers to well, pointless drabbles? And they aren't chapters in the convental sense: they are drabbles that are not linked to the first, next or last. I don't know what to make of your review, to tell you the truth. But you were right about the lube comment. -P **Arizosa:** ) thankies. Love yous toooooos!

Hum. Now, for the ending line. Heh. My teacher is letting me use some of my drabbles for my coursework. Ha. O'course, m'gunna say who it belongs to in my thingy I begot the name for, but how cool is that? I get to explain the history of drabbles and yadda yadda yadda. Anywho! See you all soon!


	9. Untitled

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes:** DUDE! An update-dies- this one came out of nowhere (okay, I'm lying, I have an obsession with UberThin!Shuichi) and was only meant to be short. It grew and grew and wouldn't stop!

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer: **Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files  
**By dntfckwifme 

Untitled

Shuichi had always been small. Small and delicate like a girl, with a willowy frame, petite and frail hands and a fine-bone structure. Bones that jutted out painfully at every angle. He was always seen eating, munching on pocky from dawn 'til dusk, but he was never seen, heard; caught, in the bathroom, his head hung over the toilet and purging that hollow stomach of his. His pink hair, brittleness that was blamed on the constant dying of it, soaked with sweat, his sickly-pale skin crying translucent tears as his locks curled at the base of his neck, and his heart singing _lub-dub-lub-dub_ as it beat against his ribs.

He continued acting like Shuichi, giving his all in everything, never keeping still, jumping around so he could burn more calories; no one noticed his habit, even when he started to complain of stomach pains, his hands, shaking, clutching onto his flat and slightly curved inwards stomach. "Here," Hiro would mutter, chucking the tiny male a sandwich. "You're just hungry." Unknowingly adding to his disorder.

He needed to stay thin - thin and beautiful, because he'd seen the sort of girls that Yuki use to date. Tall, thin, gorgeous and with a healthy cleavage - Shuichi couldn't do anything about his height, or his gender, unfortunately, so the only thing he could was at least try the other points. His efforts got him scarred knuckles, more volatile mood swings, and serve fatigue that left him as weak as a kitten some days; unable to go into work as Yuki nursed him back to health.

But slim he stayed, an unnatural weight, his ribs showing in rows and his hips looking almost unreal as they stuck out from the frail body. His hands, scarred knuckles and all, were brittle and shook when he held anything, and Shuichi was thankful for mic-stands and at excuses of clumsiness. Pink hair, once bright, bouncy and full of life, now hung over his eyes and fell out in pink, matted, clumps and his face was nothing but lines and angles; his jaw firmly defined in its girly glory and his wide, amethyst eyes simply seemed too large for his tiny, thin, tear-tracked stained face.

When Shuichi _was _caught making himself sick, fingers down his throat and his head hovering over the toilet bowl, it was the last time he did. Yuki had come home, early, from a meeting with his editor and had started to look for the frightfully thin Shuichi, in order to drag the younger male to dinner - slap some meat onto those showing bones of his. He looked, and he looked, dragging his hands through his blonde hair that didn't snag nor fall out in the thousands, like his lovers' did, and finally he checked the last place. The bathroom.

He rapped on the door, smartly, three times, before he entered, after having a brief struggle with the half-locked, and hastily done so, door. He found Shuichi. Unconscious, on the bathroom floor, lying on his back with one arm loosely resting on the toilet. His lips, dry and cracking lips that were freckled with blood and vomit, were half open and the hand resting on the toilet rim had two fingers covered, coated, slicked with saliva. The pungent smell of regurgitated food and blood hung around the small bathroom as Shuichi lay, deathly still, on the floor, his eyes closed as his eyelashes rested just _ever-so _on his sickly coloured cheeks.

And there Yuki stood, shocked, horrified and numb. And there Shuichi lay, thin, beautiful and dead.

**

* * *

**

**Arizosa:** DUDE! That'd be cute... may steal. -wink- and sure, I've paid them, but, meh... what can I say? I have mental problems. -sweet grin- **Whispers of a Ghost:** -huggles da person- another update, you happy? I know.. not a full-length fic (Hey! I wrote you one though!) but it is kinda longishy... ain't it? and moi? Relle-sama-blushes- you're so sweet-tugs her cheeks- me thinks me needs to write something other than drabbles that isn't Harry Potter... Gravi needs more of my attention-ponders- **suza:** sweet review, man. thanks a bunch-beams- **Ildreen Love:** Did you have fun/write? Hope so-beams- and smoking, it makes everyone sit and wonder what it's like... it was only a matter of time for Shuichi! **Ashura Akuma:** Yuki's theory... is true. -nods, all serious like- I ish so happy that you liked it! and meh, Shuichi reaction, glad it was realistic... **coconut-ice agent h/h:** You never review if I tell you anyway and YUSH the piccie does rock, man. A paragrah break? meh. can't be arsed, dolls. **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** Your reivews always make me giggle. -hugs- and look, dude! An update! Are you proud? **keito-kyokun:** -blinks- thanks, man. **hana rui:** -preens happily- why _thank you_! I am glad that you like, for sure... -beams- thanks a lot for your wonderful comments. -sniggle- thanks.

DUDE! A kick in the teeth for those who practice bulimia. Not cool, man... not cool. That's why this ain't got a title... the drabble/short-story says it all, I think.


	10. Jar of Kisses

**Author's Notes: **Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes:** -sobs- my computer ate all my document files. My coursework, my stories. MY LONG GRAVITATION FICTION! Mei! -wails- have you still got the rough draft of the first chapter I sent you? …or Lisa? -sniffles- I hate my life.

Also, this is dedicated to **Chicken Nuggets**! Simply because s/he isn't a stuck up son-of-a-bitch. -kiss-

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer: **Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files  
**By dntfckwifme

Jar of Kisses

Yuki had started to blow him kisses. The blonde didn't know when, or how, he started doing such a thing, but he did it regardless. Actually, it was more of blowing him a grumble, as all the blonde would do, was place two fingers onto his lips before idly flicking his hand away, in the general direction of his lover. Shuichi, of course, would squeal in delight, and promptly run off, his hands clasped around the 'kiss'.

What Yuki didn't know, was that Shuichi saved all the kisses, by placing them into an empty jar that he kept in the kitchen. He'd tally off, every time he was bestowed one, how many were in his jar, and hug the glass to his chest. So that whenever Yuki was being partially mean or hurtful towards him, he'd just hug the Jar of Kisses, and everything would be okay.

So it was pretty understandable that when Shuichi, in an act of excitement to place a new kiss into his collection, dropped and broke jar, that he'd be upset. The pink-haired singer sobbed, sitting on the floor, surrounded by glass, and tiny droplets of blood from where the jar had dropped on his feet when he'd smashed it, and cried and cried until Yuki came in to see what the _hell _the problem was.

"Retard," Yuki muttered, sweeping the glass away with his hand, before leaning in to kiss the younger male. "I'll give them back to you."

And suddenly, loosing forty-six kisses didn't seem all that bad anymore.

* * *

**coconut-ice agent h/h:** I can't help having an obsession with ajectives, but heh. thank you. It was a yummy sentence. -is only going to comment on half of your review 'cause it's huge- Aww. You're too cute. -hugs- **Arizosa:** -bows- thank you. **Ildreen Love:** Uh. Sorry? **cleo:** You may not be laughing, but I am. See the slash after the word humour? Yeah? That says angst. A-N-G-S-T. It's been there since drabble number six. Learn how to read and pay attention, retard. Also, like you said, these are all UNRELEATED, so, therefore, I'm keeping the fucking in here. What a gosh-darn-shame. **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Der-dah. **Anna Sartin:** Again, another person who can't read. This is under both HUMOUR AND ANGST! Therefore, both humour and angst are going to play a role. OH MY GOD! You think so? I added it to The Drabble File, because, wonders of wonders, IT'S A DRABBLE! Take it off your C2 Group, see if I care. Someone dies and everyone suddenly develops a phobia against it. Jesus. **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** You may be able to take it, but I don't think all the other soft fucks can. -hugs everyone- I love you really. -snort- **keitokyokun:** and more you got! Chicken Nuggets: You. I like you. I _love_ your name. -thank you- for giving me the damn right to write what I want. Kudeos to you. **wendyghost:** get over it.

Jesus. You lot complained enough over the last drabble. Get over it dudes. Shessh.


	11. Message Boards

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes:** -snores- so sleepy.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files  
**By dntfckwifme

Message Boards

It wasn't often that Yuki got time to go online, and he valued these moments as much as he valued those few, precious hours in which Shuichi slept. Cracking his knuckles, taking a much deserved rest from his latest book, he opened an Internet Explore box and began to surf, lighting up a cigarette casually as he flicked through websites.

The blonde didn't know how he got there, it was just a series of random clicks and pop-up boxes, but here he was, sitting in front of an American message forum that had dedicated itself towards him and his books. Being known Internationally was pretty _darn _cool, if he did say so himself.

**'RUMOURS!  
**Come here to discuss rumours, ideas and thoughts about the next Eiri Yuki book!'

Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick.

Smirking as the page loaded up, he scrolled down and read his Little Minion's thoughts about what he was going to churn out next, often raising an eyebrow at some and completely laughing at practically all the rest. Feeling particularly childish, he pressed reply, and posted; it wasn't long until someone posted back.

'dnt b stoopid. eiri wud neva rite a bk w/ a happy endin.'

His left eye ticked. Not because of the stupid comment, but for the fact that he, she, **_it_**, was butchering the English Language. Huffing, the author managed to ignore the website for a whole **five **minutes, until it started nagging at him; he pressed refresh and was fairly shocked that there was a least another ten replies to his post.

'god. Ne eiri yuki fan wud no dat e dsnt rite happy endins. u suck!111!'  
'u call urself a erir fan? U mke me sick.'

And on and on they went, in the same style, his name spelt wrong in several of the posts, all disregarding _his _post as stupid. Well, Yuki puffed his cheeks out, he'd show them. He _was _the author in question here. Clicking reply, he posted for the last time:

'Oh yeah? You'll be seeing your names in the dedication, retards.'

Three months later, Yuki's newest book hit the stores all over the world - already translated before the Japanese version went out - and, for once, it ended happily. The main female antagonist didn't commit suicide and instead lived happily-ever-after with her dream-boat hero.

The book was dedicated to, 'Know Nothing Fans in the States. You retards.'.

* * *

**coconut-ice agent h/h:** You're not going to let that one drop, are you? -flat look- Yush. it was a mock gesture of Yuki smoking. Kudoes points to you. **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Er, they're drabbles. They're meant to be. -has the feeling there's still people who don't understand the whole drabble idea/thing- **Gingerbread gal:** -is loved- UberThin!Shuichi is totally awesome, isn't it! Aww, I wub you. You're too kind. -a la hug- **cleo:** Well, it was a 'suggestion' that I didn't like, and you're right. Whatever I wants goes. -preens- Ah. Stress isn't good for a lot of things, like my patience for annoying fucks like you. -sweet smile- Drowning in my own puke? Oh gosh darn it, I wanted to drown in my own _blood_ when I died. Er. If you want to take the retard comment as a good thing, then go for it sweets, whatever gets ya jollies off. Kid? I'm older than you. Biiiiite me, bitch-slut. **Ildreen Love:** -bows- thank you, glad you liked. Suckers for fluff? Nuuuuu! Angst is good sometimes, it shocks you, 'cause it's unexpected. As for me getting the "ideas"... they aren't ideas, more brain farts than anything else... -grin- ehh.. -sobs- none of my files were backed-up. -sobs more, hugging the Shuichi plushie close- **Arizosa:** -giggles- glad you liked it, and thanks for looking! -le sigh- **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** -huggles very muchlies- thank yoooou! and I agree with you, they are pathetic... -beam- You're too kind.

And theeeeeeeere we go. Anyone else read the 11th manga? How much of an utter bitch was Ryuichi? -sporks him to death- Also, two peeps asked why the number was forty-six kisses. -shrug-I don't know. I was going to say 69... but.. ah. -sheepish grin-


	12. Key to My Heart

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes: **The fuckwits on fan fiction dot net, never cease to make me giggle. Here's lookin' at you, Cleo.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files  
**By dntfckwifme

Key to My Heart

It was their anniversary.

"Here," Yuki grunted, tossing the younger male a key. Shuichi caught it dumbly, looking up through pink bangs, confused. What sort of anniversary gift was this?

"It's a key," the pop-star confirmed, holding it up to the light as he squinted to study the bronze metal. "What's it open?"

"My heart." Thinking that Yuki was just being cheap and trying to wangle his way out of buying him a real gift, Shuichi rose an eyebrow. Yuki smirked, "Go into my office, third draw down, there'll be a black book. The key opens that."

Nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to scramble to Yuki's office - a room he was seldom allowed in - Shuichi practically tore out the drawer and clasped his gift to his chest. Fumbling with the key, the pink-haired bullet managed to open the black book; turning to the first page, he licked his lips and started to read the familiar handwriting of his lover's.

Name: Yuki Eiri  
Age: 16

**Entry One**

I still think this is a stupid idea, but Tohma agrees with my therapist, and says that this journal is a good idea. A place to vent my feelings on inkblot what happened. So I agreed - but I'm writing it in Japanese so that nosy bitch can't read it, and putting it under lock and key to protect it from Tohma…

Entry after entry, bared in the clearest form, were Yuki's deepest… darkest thoughts, years and years the journal spanned on from, often going at least six months without an update. Hugging it close to his chest, Shuichi looked up to see Yuki leaning against the doorframe, a cigarette hanging from his lips casually. "If I see so much as a Pocky crumb on that thing, brat, then I'll drop-kick you off the balcony."

Squealing, tears in his eyes, Shuichi launched himself at the blonde, and hugged him for all that he was worth.

* * *

**Ildreen Love:** I haven't got back-ups, even now. I just don't learn from my mistakes. -grin- maybe I'll get 'round to it, one day. m'too lazy. So happy, happy, happy that you liked the last drabble. As for angst... 'tis uber yummeh. -licks it- **keito-kyokun:** aye, aye, captain! **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** talkative as always, kid! an' righty-o.. will do.. was planning on it, but, heh.. **lemur130:** it wasn't that I was taking the piss out of accents, 'cause I have a God awful one myself, it was that I was taking the piss out of Net-Speak.. 'cause, y'know, it's retarded. -grin- **bitter green tea:** -blushes and bows- why thankee very muchly! **TaraYuki-Uesugi:** I heart you. Your review was squeal worthy. Have my babies? -wink- **AyakaChan:** Will do, chicka.** cleo:** Ladies and gentlemen, the chick who doesn't even spell her name with a capital letter, is back to "bitch". I find it amusing when little wannabe children, try to take the stand. 'O gosh wowz. luk me i cn use metaphors! im lyk sooooo kewl an liek sooooo smartz!11one11one!' Get a grip, you monkey raping slut, for fucks sake. You don't like them, then kindly fuck off. Jesus. Talk about not getting over something you didn't like. Last time I'm responding to you, go fist a sheep - or, maybe, gosh, I don't know - E-MAIL ME if you have a fucking problem. Stop soiling my review page with your half-arsed brain-shit, and carry on giving your dad head, you incestous man-slut. Fucking annoying wanking bitch. **Chicken Nuggets:** Point to the Chicken Nuggests chick! and dude, she can't help the fact that she's an attention seeking, bleeding anus. -hugs CN- **wicchick:** I've corrupted you - YAYNESS! an of course there's more to come. -beams- life gets so boring sometimes, so I may as well talk about someone else's life. **Ginerbread gal:** I aim to please. ... not. -smerk- glad you likies.

Ugh... -dies- that was a lot to respond to. also... when did my review count get up to 90? The mind boggles!


	13. Bad Things

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes: **Empths? I ish not dead? Heh heh… 'ulloas, folks. Long time no see.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files**  
by Elfish Etyma

_Bad Things_

Yuki loved things that were bad for him, that people said "No, you shouldn't do that!" to, or frowned upon, with curled lips and muttered curses. He loved to smoke; the minted tinge of menthol cigarette's as it danced through his lungs in a toxic wave of smoke and sludge.He'd blowthe smoke out in a line, or rings, or through his nose – hell, even as he would take another polluting drag. He'd nip them, half-way smoked, just so that when he re-lit it, it would burn and sting the back of his throat as he would take too long of a drag, too long a pull; oh but, fuck, he loves it. He'd smoke in the morning, afternoon, evening, before and after sex; Yuki would be lying if he said he'd never had a cancer scare, but that wouldn't stop him.He just smoked smoke more and more, chain smoking until the empty packets of cigarettes start to overflow out of the waste paper bin he has in his own gas chamber – his office – as he is slowly killing himself, choking on stale smoke. It's a legal form of suicide, after all.

Yuki loved things that were bad for him, that made people's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, or tut in disgust at, with crinkled noses and lowered eyebrows. He loved to drink; beer, larger, cocktails, all churning together and having a party with his stomach ulcer. His tolerance level was off the roof, and it seemed like he could drink all night without getting pissed, but if you were to give him a bottle of wine you'd see a whole new Yuki; violent and wasted, waking up in the morning wondering why the bedside table was smashed to bits. He drank everyday and all day, the liquid bubbling down his throat and making his ulcer flare up, more often than not, causing it to start bleeding once more. His blood pressure was off the scales, and a vein always seemed to throb at his left temple, his eye ticking even as he finished off his last can; throwncarelessly off to the side as shoes and coat are picked up; always going to buy more, more, _more_. Yuki went to different stores every time, just so the clerks didn't know how much he bought.

Yuki loved things that were bad for him, that made people sneer, hate his very guts, with violent gestures and scuffles in back alleys. He loved Shuichi, yet would never tell the boy as much, with his outrageous pink hair and large, unsettling eyes. The way Shuichi put up with his verbal abuse and sneering insults, and kept coming back for more, more, _fucking more_, made Yuki want to question why, why the fuck, why put yourself through this? The people, fucking homophobic bastards, they've always got something to say, something as sharp as his own tongue, but that was fine because his skin was thick, but for Shuichi it hurt, it cut deep and even when kissed and bandaged better it still bled; through his eyes, through his lacking smile, and Yuki just had to sort those people out then because only he, _he_, could cause that reaction to Shuichi because, fuck it, he was his. **His**, damnit. Tohma, fucking Tohma, always sticking his nose into things thatdidn't concern him, saying that he shouldn't be with Shuichi because he was _this_, he was _that_, "because he's bad for you", and Yuki would smirk, with a cigarette hanging from loose finger tips and a can a beer on his desk, and reply with a, "good".

He wouldn't, couldn't,love him otherwise.

* * *

**bitter green tea:** ehhh.. I'm a teenager, can that be my excuse for reacting how I did? 'sides, stupid people annoy me, an s/he/it really annoyed me. Sorry this one ain't as good as some of the others, but I thought I needed to post something 'fore everyone thought I had died. **ChibiJessity** Oooos.. I gots me a fangirl. –feeds her food off her plate and pets- I promise I'll take good care of you. **TaraYuki-Uesugi**dankish'buh! Cleo: uh huh, okay, whatever. **lemur130** ah, but what what be without the bullshit and drama? Boring, that's what! Humm.. Untitled ish my fav. too. –le hug- **Kadzuki Fuchoin** hugs I love you. Still writing, I hope. **blu-rain** I have a problem with over describing… currently under-going treatment. They expect, though, that I never be quite cured of it. **coconut-ice agent dizzle** dolly, I promise, it's not a trap. –has fingers crossed- but you really think so, hum? This drabble will prolly change your mind, but damnit, I'm trying! I'M TRYING! …mention the tenses and die, I'm trying to work on it. **Burned Vamp** -bow- thanks. **wicchick** I agree. Would be funns. **Languish-Dreams**: meh hubby! –attackles with glomp- I missed you and your writing, where art thou? –sniffles sadly-. **Evil Chibi Kitten** deffo wouldn't say an excellent writer, but you get extra brownie points and a cookie for flattering me and making my ego swell. **Iridescent Twilight** angst ish yummy with a sweet serving of fluff. I promise. **gliniel** you also get extra brownie points and a cookie for flattering me and making my ego swell. I wubble you. **Ildreen Love** nope, you can't have ya plushie back… miiiiiiiiiiine. **13Pines:** no, people are entitled to their own opinions and I'll gladly hear them, just not in a bitchy manner like the previously mentioned one. I'll strive to do you a humour/angst drabble next time I update, 'cause I like you. **Hana Rui** -blushes- heh, love your review… and thank you. I hope this one was up to standard, too**Suteneko-chan** woo! At last, a clever person who uses their eyes! YAYA! –loves- . Ara: -grins at- thank you. I wubble you an thank yous. **thepizzaiscold** at least it make you think and not fume, and loving your name. Cold pizza ish niiiiice. **windchaser90:** done and dusted. **Cheshire Kit** -preens- thank you. 


	14. You Idiot

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes: **QuickEdit should diiiiie. STOP EATING UP MY FORMAT!

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files**  
by Elfish Etyma 

_You Idiot_

"I don't believe it," Yuki snarled, turning on the heel of his foot and glaring down at the sheepish looking, pink-haired, singer. "Of all the things you've done, this has to be worst."

"Even worse than setting the apartment on fire--"

"_Even_," the older man cut in sharply, causing the other to flinch. "Worse than setting the apartment on fire."

"But I didn't mean too!" Shuichi cried, eyes wide and imploring.

"You don't mean to do a lot of things, but you still do!"

"It was an accident, Yuki! I'm sorry!"

There was finality in Yuki's tone as he spoke. "No more crowd surfing."

"Whaaaaat? Yuki! Don't be so mean! How do you know--"

"I. Just. Know." The words were short, sharp and quick and Yuki scratched the back of his head, just at the same time that Shuichi scratched his own. This only caused him to glare even more at the pint-sized punk. "_You_ can go and buy some lotion. Today. **Now**."

"But Yuuuuuki! I can't go! It'll be in all the papers tomorrow; 'Shuichi Shindou and His Head Lice Dilemma!' I'll never hear the last of it, Yuuuuuki!" Tears gathered in his eyes.

Yuki turned around and walked back to his study, still itching his head, before casually throwing over his shoulder, "That's your fucking problem then, isn't it?"

"You bastard!"

"Yeah, yeah," and the study door closed, leaving Shuichi stood in the middle of the Living Room, itching his head, frustrated.

* * *

**Ildreen Love:** Bwha, my plushie now. bwhahaha. Humm, was this soon enough for you? **Evil Chibi Kitten:** of course I'll continue, like you'll get rid of me so easily! **LaChoyMix:** a new face! Welcome to the Madness. Glad you liked, although they are all progessivly getting more and more lame. meeeh. **Kadzuki Fuchion:** uh huh, and don't forget. No update from you no update from me. Muwhaha. Gah, I know...! Where'd all the reviews come from? Da hell... **Hana Rui:** bad things are always some much more better than good things, glad you agree. Rock on things that are bad for your health. w00t!


	15. Bubbles

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes: **QuickEdit should _still_ diiiiie. Happy Birthday, Shuichi! (I'm ignoring the fact that it's nearing 5am here, and therefore, no longer April the 16th!) Also, thank you to **peachie-x** for the idea! Looove yoooou. Random fact, it was my brithday on the 14th... I am now 19! wooo.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files**  
by Elfish Etyma 

_Bubbles_

Shuichi had always wanted a pet; Yuki knew this because he bugged him for one five days a day, thirty-five times a week, one hundred and forty times a month, and one thousand eight hundred and twenty times per year; which added up to one huge headache for Yuki. He'd finally relented on the brat's birthday and bought the punk a goldfish – not what Shuichi had wanted, true, but he flat-out refused to buy a dog.

Shuichi, in pure Shuichi style, had been ecstatic and had showed his enthusiasm for his new pet with a well placed glomp. He had then proceeded to sit in front of the round bowl that held the fish in, for three days, as he tried to settle on a name for it. He'd pondered, and ooh-ed and arr-ed, and scratched his pink mane of hair as he thought, until a squeal of delight left his lips and the goldfish was christened as 'Bubbles'. "Yuki! Don't be mean; it's not a retarded name at all! Watch him… he blows the cutest little bubbles ever! SEE LOOK, HE DID IT AGAIN! Good boy, Bubbles!"

So after that, all was fine, and Shuichi didn't bug Yuki endlessly for a pet which meant that he could finally stop abusing paracetamol now that he didn't have half as many headaches. However…

"Yuki, Bubbles has never floated on top of the water before. Is he meant to do that?"

"Oh shit." It was six months after he'd originally bought Shuichi his little fish pet, and he'd replaced it fifteen times now without his little pink-haired menace noticing. If the damn kid would just stop over-feeding the fish, and stop feeding them pocky, then they wouldn't die as often as they had been doing. Yet it seemed like this time he hadn't managed to replace the dead fish with a live one, in time. Bollocks. "Stop poking it with the damn pocky stick, you retard!"

"But he's not moving, Yuki!" he sniffed the air and crinkled his nose. "He smells funny."

Later that very same day, one disgruntled author held the dead fish over the toilet as besides him one very upset singer bawled his eyes out. Just as the blonde was about to drop the fish into the toilet, Shuichi held him back. "Listen brat, I've told you. It either gets flushed down the toilet, or I throw it into the bin. Your decision."

"Are you sure we can't bury him, Yuki?" he sniffed back in reply.

"Yes. Now pick."

A pout. "Toilet, but do it quick!"

"Gladly." With that said, the goldfish as dropped into the toilet and swiftly flushed away, which Yuki didn't watch because he was scrubbing at his hands… which were going to smell of dead fish for at least a week now. He thought he'd got rid of the problem of having his hands smelling of fish when he publicly announced that he was gay. Apparently not.

Shuichi sniffed some more and rubbed at his eyes. "Yuki, is there a goldfish heaven?"

"Yes, were all the dead goldfish meet up after being flushed down the toilet and frolic happily about, swimming for days, with a feast of different fish food for them to pick from."

A hopeful glimmer lit up in the upset singer's tear-ridden eyes as he looked up at his blonde lover. "Really?"

Yuki took a breath, all prepared and ready to say 'no' and mock the little idiot for a good ten minutes, but for the life of him he couldn't. Those damn eyes and pout would be the death of him yet. "Yes," he muttered with some trouble through gritted teeth. "Really." The answering smile that he got in return, and the lack of tears, made him feel better for it.

"So Yuki, can I have a new goldfish? Pretty please, Yuki? Pretty, _pretty_, **_pretty_** please, Yuki?"

"Ch, over my dead body you can."

"YUKI! WHAT A MEAN THING TO SAY WHILE AT BUBBLES' FUNERAL!" Cue the never ending tears.

"Ah fuck," the blonde cursed, rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his next. "What the fuck have I started?" He'd have to make a trip to the pet store **again,** tomorrow… even if the clerk was getting a little worried with how many goldfish he'd been buying recently. Anything for a quiet life.

* * *

**Kadzuki Fuchion: **Shuichi bald... too funnt ofan image to get out of my brain! **Scarifice of an Angel: **thankee for the review, and for the fact that you don't agree to the loons whoranted on about Untitled. bloodyidiots. Your review was lovely, and made me smiiiiile. **Ildreen Love: **my plushie. muwhaha. and was this a sooner update for you? glad you're still with us! **Evil Chibi Kitten: **yay I like cute. **LaChoyMix: **no, seriously. They're getting lamer. oh well! it passes the time. and how do I think of them? I really have no idea. I'd be thinking about something, then think "heh, Shuichi" andrun, twist, toy with the idea fora bit a bam! these drabbles are the endresult! m'keeping going and going ang gooooing.. **A-chan:** depressing is goooood. **peachie-x:** already PM'ed you my response! 


	16. Shuichi

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes: **QuickEdit should _still_ diiiiie. This is for the ever wonderful **Mei**, and I strongly suggest that you allhop off to read her amazing fanfiction "Addicted to Shuichi". This idea came to me, at five o'clock in the morning as I was hanging out of my bedroom window, for a sneaky smoke, before I went to bed.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files**  
by Elfish Etyma 

_Shuichi_

When Shuichi cried, Yuki was sure it was felt all across Tokyo, over the Great Wall of China and winding down many alleyways causing dogs to whine and cats to shriek. He was sure it carried all the way over to the shores of England, causing torrential downpours and floods abound. Thick and heavy tears of rain, falling down on the simple-minded, unaware, British population. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter; streaming down Shuichi's cheeks and landing on the top side of an umbrella.

When Shuichi was depressed, Yuki thought that it had to be felt all across the globe, stilling any other emotion other than lethargy because it was simply too strong, powerful, not too. He was sure that barren deserts and forgotten wastelands stood still, tumbleweed too stilled to move without any wind, emotion, to move it; an unforgiving sun beating down onto dry, coarse sand and Shuichi would sigh. Large eyes dull and staring into nothing as the desert baked.

When Shuichi smiled, Yuki was sure all knew about it, across the seas and to places that he'd yet to visit, warming up whoever it brushed by; as infectious as the common cold. Sunny, cloudless, skies in Spain sharing out more and more sunshine for happy tourists as they licked on ice creams and tried to control screaming children. Shuichi's mouth would be wide, pearly whites showing in rows and the skies would be clear and the sun would shine brighter than ever.

When Shuichi sang, Yuki thought that everyone was affected by the uplifting, melodic sway of his young lover's voice. That it was loud enough to carry deep into sticky, lush-filled rainforests where thousands of birds all fluttered and sang their own unique songs; wings beating, voice rising, all mixed together in a tremendous beat. The birds spiralling upwards through thick, dew covered leaves of the trees as Shuichi's voice rose and rose; eye closed and wings spread wide. Embracing everything.

When Shuichi slept, Yuki was sure everyone knew about it, that the sleepy hum of drowsiness wrapped fairytale hands around people's minds and layered their eyes with heavy, thick, weights. That in a dreamy town of somewhere buried deep within Mexico, they thrived off Shuichi's soft breathing and fluttered eyelashes as they had a siesta during the highest point of the sun. Tilted sombreros, sleepy murmuring and thin, slightly tanned, legs winding around to wrap around Yuki's own legs as Shuichi slept; eyes closed and that perfect mouth opened in a perfect little 'o' as the sun shone and the little people of Mexico slumbered.

When Shuichi was angry, Yuki thought that there wasn't a place on earth that his anger didn't reach, stretching across wild seas, causing storms to brew and ships to toss and turn. With bitter, harsh, pebbled rain and salty sea rising and crashing against each other as they fought, pink eyebrows down together in a defiant glare, and pink lips curved into a petulant pout. Shouts from sailors as their boats tossed and turned in the water, a cry of "Man overboard!" as Shuichi punched his fist against the couch with a roar of annoyance, the sea becoming feral.

When Shuichi was scared, Yuki was sure that a chill and shiver crawled up anyone's back, causing them to shudder and cringe away; he was sure that the influence spread across the lands, settling in an obscure wood that held all sorts of creepy little animals, that just wanted to maul and rip your throat into two – Shuichi's tiny frame shivering and purple eyes wide and bright with a film of tears. Paws slithering over damp leaves, a low growl and a drop of drool hanging from sharp fangs; a wobbly bottom lip and an erratic heartbeat, small hands reaching out for Yuki's as the animals howled and Shuichi's eyes squeezed shut.

When Shuichi loved, however, it didn't leave the confines of the apartment that he shared with his lover, and Yuki was aware of this. Fresh, true, emotions drifting through the air, making a curve into his office as he wrote, an unbidden smile gracing thin lips. Love, shown through gestures; love, shown through his eyes as they sparkled, and lips as they turned into a smile. Yes, Yuki thought; yes, Yuki was sure, that the world felt the after-shock of Shuichi's smiles, of Shuichi's hysterical fits, but only him… only he was the one that felt his love; and he wouldn't have it any other way. Not ever.

* * *

**Hikari-kun and Cia-chan:** Heh. Thank you. I've been reading some of your stories, to tell you the truth. Not too sure if I've reviewed or not, but you two are doing pretty well. **hokage:** no one can't help but to love Shuichi. He's a God damn idiot that we all love.** Ildreen Love:** Naaaaw, you can keep Tats the Pervert. m'happy with mine. Ner nay. -snickle- yeah, poor Yuki... but I love annoying him so. **Luciver:** Poor Shu, huh? I think everyone's been upset by a dead goldfish, sometime in their life. Except Yuki... he'd be one of those people who'd cook it and eat it; "Oh well, no use letting it go to waste." **Fantastic Farting Ferret:** ahem -shoots her in the head- and you're the only one who commented on the hand's smelling like fish thing too, even though that tickled me something stupid. Bubbles is NOT a retarded name for a fish at all, in fact, I called my first goldfish that, you ho. **LaChoyMix:** ooh! Happy Belated Brithday! You feel young? I feel so very old. Sleeping with a dead fish in a bag... eeeer, I think Yuki'd have a few choice words to say about that! mmhmm m'not amazingly confident, though you'd think it with some people that get their knickers in a twist when I tell them that their story sucks. **Sacrifice Of An Angel:** I loved Bubbles too.. why did I kill him? -le sob- **Kadzuki Fuchoin:** You're welcome for the beta thing, and thank you for the alcohol! heh. I use to love The Powerpuff girls! Eeeer.. maybe he did, but the authour just forgot to mention it? -innocent grin- **peachie-x:** thank you for the lovely review. You're brilliant at making my head swell, and me grin. Even if I don't grant that much praise. 


	17. The Wrath of Shuichi

**Author's Notes:** Okay, have you ever just wrote small, little sniplets and wondered what the hell to do with them? Well, with constant pushing from Star, I've decided to post some small drabbles that I have of Gravitation, up… but I didn't want to do them on them own, because they're only short. So, this is how "The Dabble Files" was born! There's going to be random, short little drabbles, all of them should be sweet and rated G and PG-13 at the most, and I ask you to enjoy them. It shall be updated according to how my Muses are feeling, and if school work is low… and a note, the drabbles aren't linked to each other at all.

**Notes: **QuickEdit should _still_ diiiiie. This (again!) is for the ever wonderful **Mei**, and I strongly suggest that you all hop off to read her amazing fanfiction "Addicted to Shuichi" if you haven't done so yet. This idea came to me, while working... my brain is shot, so sue me.

**Summary:** A little corner in the archive, full of - or will be - sweet, cute and adorable drabbles that will just want to make you coo and adopt Shuichi as your next pet. Sit back, relax and enjoy tempting, short and easy to digest reads.

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**The Drabble Files**  
by Elfish Etyma 

_The Wrath of Shuichi_

It was as Shuichi was wandering through the Shopping Centre, a large hat covering his pink hair and large eyes concealed with dark shades, that someone recognised him as Bad Luck's lead singer. He had his nose crinkled, and his tilted to one side, while examining various boxes of pocky when a vicious shout of, "Fag!" interrupted him.

He blinked and looked up from the many boxes and was met with steady brown eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, queer boy. I don't know how _your kind_ is still allowed to live."

Shuichi blinked once more and studied the figure before him. "You know who I am?"

"You can see that pink of hair of yours a mile off, faggot; hat or no hat. I know who you are. Some little faggy singer from Bad Fuck or whatever you're called."

Still, Shuichi didn't react, and moved slightly aside as some woman reached for a box of chocolate flavoured pocky. "So you know who my lover is then?"

"Yeah," Shuichi was answered, the man's voice sneering as he spoke. "Some nancy-arsed novelist. Eiri Yuki or whatever."

"Ah," Shuichi replied, before taking a lung-full of air. "HEY EVERYBODY, THIS MAN HATES EIRI YUKI! HE THINKS HE'S A FAGGOT AND SHOULD DIE!"

As the store was filled with mostly females, they turned as one and snarled at the man who gulped. Their mutterings ranged from a range of, "He thinks the great Eiri Yuki should _die_?" "He _hates_ Eiri Yuki?" before a tremendous wave of possibly thousand of voices screamed as one, "GET HIM!" and in the next instance, the man was twelve layers deep under a mass of women and men.

Shuichi cackled and walked away.

When Shuichi arrived home, Yuki didn't know if he wanted to know why his loved was randomly breaking into maniacal laughter or not. As he was sat watching the news, the report was about a man, of thirty-five, who had been attacked by numerous men and women. "The rumour is," said the reporter at the scene. "This all started because the man apparently bad-mouthed the popular novelist Eiri Yuki."

"What?" was the off-camera shout, before a police woman joined in the fighting, instead of trying to stop it. "I'll kill him!" she screamed, followed by a war-cry from the other's still fighting.

Yuki looked at the television and then back over to his still snickling lover… no doubt this had something to do with him. If the news report hadn't confirmed it to him, then the smug, self-satisfied smirk that Shuichi wore when walking past the television did. "Shuichi…" Yuki started off warningly.

Shuichi smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss Yuki's cheek and chirped, "I love you, Yuki!"

* * *

I haven't got time to reply to your darling comments yet, me loves, but I shall reply to you from now on VIA the handy little author reply button do-dar-hicky-thingy-ma-bobby... thing. Yeah. Keep in mind, however, that I loooove you all. Your reviews make me smile.


End file.
